When You're Gone, Tenten
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: His many nightmare scenes ended when a real life nightmare appeared in front of him when he opened the door. “Tenten!” he yelled once he saw her moaning in pain on the floor. Sequel to 'When You're Gone, Neji.'
1. Twins

Due to demands (nice, polite demands), I made a sequel to 'When You're Gone, Neji' and… this is it.

**Let me just tell you guys that I've dedicated this story to those who left reviews, favorited 'When You're Gone' or placed an alert and those who sent me PMs regarding this, specifically:**

**whitephoenix13- thanks for loving the story! **

**Mysterious Smiles- thanks for being okay with the Uchiha Sakura part!**

**Sorrel-Piedra- you get credit for the baby names I'll be using! You're the funniest reviewer ever!**

**DemonicAngel08- Panda-Chan! Thanks for reading and thanks for liking it as it is: fluffy!**

**grace (anon.)- thank you for encouraging me to do a sequel!**

**Sayuri (anon.)- the first ever to leave a review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or any of the characters mentioned aren't mine. The babies' names are Sorrel-Piedra's. The plot is mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Twins! Twins!" 

Neji couldn't help but yelp. He was going to be the father of twin Hyugas.

"You sound more horrified than glad," Tenten said, questioning her husband, "Don't you want to have kids?"

Honestly, Neji didn't give it much thought. He just wanted to get married to Tenten and live happily ever after. But, he knows that it just couldn't end with that.

"No, No, Honey," Neji sweetly assured Tenten, "I was just… shocked. That's all. I'm really, really happy for us…"

Each word was dry on Neji's tongue.

With that, Tenten beamed ear to ear and perkily said, "Life just keeps on getting better by the minute, hm, Neji dear?"

Neji made a forced chuckle and awkwardly made a grin, "Yeah…"

The 'good' news didn't exactly make Neji's morning a bright one. He watched Tenten place the plate of bacon and eggs before him. 'Soon,' he thought to himself, 'She'll also be making baby formulas, mashed vegetables… for two kids… our kids…'

She turned the gas-stove knob and said, "Eat quickly, Neji. It's 15 minutes to 8. Don't you have a meeting with your Anbu team this morning?"

Neji grabbed his fork then said, "Don't you mean we? You're one-thirds of the team, Tenten."

Nodding, Tenten mixed her morning coffee and hurriedly explained, "I'm on maternity leave, Honey…"

He just loved it when she called him 'Honey'. "Oh, yeah…" was all that Neji could say as he ate a strip of bacon.

"Anyway," Tenten went on, "I hope there won't be any missions for you while I'm expecting. I hate to be left home… again."

Shaking his head, Neji said, "I won't accept any, if that'll make you happy."

He glanced at Tenten's protruding stomach. Soon, in about three months to be exact, she'll be giving birth to their children. The thought of hearing Tenten shriek as she labors in the emergency while he can't do anything about it made Neji want to pass out.

"Neji! You're quivering! What's wrong?" Tenten screamed as she watched Neji shudder in his seat.

Snapping himself out of it, Neji fixed his position and explained, slightly embarrassed, "Huh? Oh… N-Nothing…"

Leaving five more pieces of bacon and half a fried egg on his plate, Neji stood and began walking out of the kitchen saying, "I better not be late, Tenten. I have to go. I'll be back by noon."

Worried about her Neji's strange behavior (A/C: yes, _her _Neji.), she wrapped her arms around him from behind and asked, "Why the rush? I'm sure they won't mind if you were 5 minutes late or something."

She twirled a strand of Neji's hair around her finger and smirked. Neji turned to face her, cupped her chin and gave her a quick smack on the lips, "Aw, Honey," Neji said to her, "I wish I could be late, but I've got reasons. Hope you understand. See you. I love you."

Tenten let go of him and whispered, "I love you, too, Neji." She returned the smack with a kiss then watched him go out their front door, on his way to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Neji? Wake up!" Lee called out to his Anbu teammate, "You're practically staring into space!"

Blinking over and over again, Neji shoved himself back into reality then muttered, "Sorry, Lee. I… dozed off or something."

Rolling the scroll back, Lee said, "What's up, pal? You've been acting unlike yourself lately."

"Tenten told me the news this morning…" Neji explained, "We were having… twins."

Lee patted Neji's back ecstatically, "Then, why so glum? You should be youthfully glad, offering cigars and screaming 'I'm gonna be a father!' around."

Neji brushed Lee's arm off then said, "I dunno…"

"Man. Your reaction's just as worst as Sasuke's…" Lee mumbled. Interested, Neji lifted a brow, "What made you say that?"

Clenching his fists, Lee said, "He almost went crazy! He was going around, throwing his anger at anyone. But, when Sakura gave birth to their first born, his heart immediately turned to pulp."

A little uneasy, Neji gazed at the sky, involuntarily. 'Maybe that's how it'll go for me, too…' Neji thought.

"Anyway," Lee interrupted his own talking, "It's minutes from noon. If I were you, I'd be on my way home to Tenten."

After a quick glance at his watch, Neji hopped up and waved a hasty good bye to Lee.

He made each step as slow as he could. Thinking of Tenten and her being pregnant was making him shiver again.

As he made his pace as unhurried as ever, he imagined life after the twins would be born…

Maybe… thirteen years from now…

"_Dad!" The ebony haired girl shrieked, "I need a set of senbons for training tomorrow!"_

"_Dad!" A brown locked boy would yell, "Help me over here! I lost a bag of paper bombs!"_

_Neji saw himself rushing left and right, shifting from chore to chore._

_His hair was a mess and so was the house. Girly magazines and mp3 players lay scattered all over the floor._

_He found himself watching the two gobble down some of Tenten's cooking, leaving none for him._

_The girl would hog the phone for the whole afternoon while the boy would play around with the kunai knives and shuriken carelessly._

_Tenten looked misshapen and weary from all the things to do around and he even looked worst than her._

"_Dad! Help!"_

"_Dad! Come here!"_

"_Neji Honey! Lend me a hand here!"_

His many nightmare scenes ended when a real life nightmare appeared in front of him when he opened the door.

"Tenten!" he yelled once he saw her moaning in pain on the floor.

He knelt down to pick her up, asking, "What's wrong? Tenten, what happened?"

She didn't reply as she shook in slight pain. She clutched her stomach with her unsteady hand.

Neji made an effort to bring her into his arms. He picked the phone up and dialed a number hurriedly.

"Hello?" Neji said panicking once someone picked up at the other end, "You have to help me!"

"N-Neji?" the person at the other end said in surprise, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Tenten must've collapsed, Ino!" Neji explained on the phone, "I need to bring her to the Leaf Hospital!"

Worried for a friend, Ino, unhesitant, responded, "I'll call Shikamaru and we'll be there in a minute."

"I can't wait that long!" Neji shouted back.

But Ino had already hung up, acting fast.

Neji glanced at Tenten and whispered, "Hang on, Tenten. Don't go now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First chapters are usually the worst and this is one's proof. Please R&R.**


	2. Cravings

Okay, did I take long in updating

Okay, did I take long in updating? Sorry. Anyway, chapter 2 is here! R&R. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter! I placed a little humor in this chapter but the fluff or whatever sweet stuff is still here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she alright?" It was the first thing Neji asked Sakura as she headed out of Tenten's room.

With a tiny smile, Sakura explained, "Tenten's gonna be fine, Neji. Chill. She's just a little stressed and all. Nothing critical. We can even dispatch her from the hospital by 5 'o clock…"

Neji shook his head then said, "She can stay here as long as she needs."

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement then she said, "As long as she needs? Well, she doesn't need to stay here _that_ long. I'll see you later. You can go see her, if you like."

Neji watched Sakura walk down the corridor before clutching the doorknob. He anxiously turned it then crept into Tenten's room.

"Neji…" Tenten meekly mumbled, "…Did I worry you too much?"

With the question, Neji just chuckled and said, "Yeah. I thought you were already going to give birth…"

Tenten laughed at the remark. He was so glad he saw her smile and heard her cheery giggle, "3 months is too early for pre-mature babies, Neji, don't you think?" Tenten stated (A/C: Thanks for the info, tenjichan!).

Holding Tenten's frail hand, Neji muttered, "You feel alright now, Honey?"

She just smiled and replied, "Well, of course, now that you're here."

Chuckling, Neji gazed at Tenten with loving eyes then asked, "Do you think the twins are okay?"

"Wow, they're not even born yet and you already worry about them. I think they are, anyway." Tenten joked.

Neji beamed at her tease then went on saying, "Sure I'm worried about them. They're my kids… _our _kids. I can see them now: The girl's got auburn locks like yours while my boy will have mine. They'll both have Byakugan and… they'll both be prodigies…"

Once again, Tenten snickered at Neji, "You're dreaming, Neji Honey. Nobody said that one will be a boy and one will be a girl…" Tenten said.

Pouting at the fact, Neji then optimistically said, "Well, I just hope I'm right."

The couple laughed, sharing the moment together. Soon, Tenten looked up at Neji, questioning, "Didn't I divert you from work or anything?"

Neji shook his head and reassured her, "I'm going to be here with you till you walk out of the hospital."

Pinching his cheek lightly as if cooing at him, Tenten said, "That's so sweet of you, dear. Thanks…"

All Neji could do was smile and say, "No problem, Tenten."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Good Morning, Tenten!" Neji shook his wife awake from beside him._

_She didn't budge from where she was, under her blanket, asleep._

_He bent lower to her then mocked, "Come on, Tenten Honey. I need my breakfast, remember?"_

_Tenten still didn't move._

_Neji was beginning to grow impatient but he tried to conceal it by teasing her again, "Do I have to kiss you awake, Tenten?"_

_Even after that, Tenten didn't even squirm or mumble._

_With that, Neji slowly moved the blanket from over her head then…_

"_Agh!" Neji yelped, startled._

_He realized that it wasn't Tenten who was under the blanket but someone who __did __look like her but younger. And this girl greeted him:_

"_Good Morning, Daddy!"_

"Neji! Wake up!" a voice shook him awake.

Blinking his eyes from his slumber, Neji mumbled then looked around. He was in Tenten's hospital room, seated beside her.

'Oh, good.' Neji thought to himself, 'It was just a dream…'

Tenten was already dressed, ready to go, "Come on, dear, Lee's here to pick us up now."

Neji just nodded and stood from his seat. "Oh, by the way, Neji," Tenten added, "Along the way, can we buy some cookies?"

Hearing the simple request, Neji just nodded sleepily and mumbled, "Anything for you… Tenten…"

The couple walked hand in hand along the hospital's corridor, on their way to the escalator.

Once they've reached the ground floor, Lee was there by the Information Counter, waving at them, "Neji! Tenten! There you are!" he called out.

"Hey, Lee. Thanks for offering us a ride home…" Neji grumbled as he scratched his eyes, still sluggish. 

Lee gave him a perplexed look then explained, "Actually, you called to force me to pick you two up from the Leaf Hospital and you said if I didn't, you'd crush my bones…"

"Alright, Lee!" Neji interrupted, emphasizing each word, "Let's get to the van, shall we?"

Lee just nodded and kept quiet about the black mail part.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"STOP!" Tenten screamed.

Lee halted the van, which was running on top speed since the streets were almost deserted.

"What? What is it, Tenten? Anything wrong?" Neji asked her, concerned.

Tenten gazed at Neji with pleading eyes, "Can you buy me some fruit cake, Neji Honey?"

His jaw dropped. During the whole trip, Tenten's been delaying them because she wanted Walnut cookies, Pistachio ice cream (which she really hates), bread and butter pudding and devilled ham… and he got down from the van every time to buy them for her.

"Tenten, it's months from Christmas," Neji moaned, "You know how scarce fruit cake is. It's summer for crying out loud!"

At that, Tenten clenched her hands together then said, "But, Neji, I want some… sooo baaaddlllyyy…." She was prolonging the last two words.

Lee turned to his two teammates at the back then explained, "Neji, I really think we should get her anything she asks for. I think she's craving… or something. Sakura was like that when she was pregnant and each thing she asked for, Sasuke scoured Konoha just to get it."

Tenten threw a tantrum then muttered to Neji, "Sakura's so lucky to have someone as considerate and loving as Sasuke. What about me?"

Neji gave her an irritated look then asked, "I heard women crave at their first few months of pregnancy. You're almost 6 months pregnant."

"Then, I'm a late bloomer or something blah like that." Tenten hurriedly tried to creep out of it. She sounded like one heck of a bratty child.

Sighing, Neji got ready to get off the van to look for fruitcake saying, "You're lucky that I love you enough to do this for you, Tenten."

But Tenten grabbed him by the sleeve then exclaimed, "Wait! Don't leave me here, Neji!"

With that, Neji helped her down the van then asked, "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah!"

He smiled then chuckled, "Oh, alright, dear. Come on, I hope the Naras have some fruitcake in their fridge."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sleepy, tired and completely worn out, Neji walked the dark streets of Konoha at 3 in the morning. He looked left and right, searching for a decent store that could be open at the time.

'Damn it, damn it…' he thought, 'There _has _to be an open shop. I need to get the pork barbecue Tenten wants.'

Then, he spotted a house with an open light. To Neji, it looked like a sanctuary sent from heaven.

"Choji?" Neji called at the door, "Open up! I need something!"

With that, a huge man in blue pajamas opened the door ajar as he chewed on something, "Oh, Neji. What's up, being awake at this time of the morning?"

Neji rubbed his eyes then mumbled, "Tenten wants some barbecued pork. Can I have some? I bet you still have some."

Choji nodded, came back into his house then returned with a paper bag of barbecued pork, "Anything for a friend. 'Night."

Neji just nodded and groaned, "Yeah, thanks, Choji…"

In a matter of minutes, Neji was finally home. He entered the bedroom, whispering, "Tenten? Are you awake, Honey?"

Tenten blinked her eyes open then moaned, "Oh, Neji. You got some barbecued pork for me. Thanks…"

She sat up, stretching like a cat under the sun. She reached for the food and began eating it, stick by stick.

Neji watched her finish the whole paper bag of barbecued pork. She lay down again and drifted back to her slumber. With that, Neji picked up the mess she left and soon, he took his place beside Tenten and was about to sleep when…

"N-Neji? Are you awake?" Tenten muttered.

Neji mumbled in acknowledgement.

"Neji…" Tenten said in an innocent voice, "You forgot to kiss me good night."

Opening his eyes, Neji turned to Tenten, who was facing the other way.

He bent over to her then left a light kiss on her cheek, "Good Night, Tenten. I love you." He said after that.

Tenten smiled happily with her shut eyes then yawned back, "Good Night, Neji Honey. I love you more…"

Chuckling at the last sentence, Neji thought, 'Hm. This is worth it, after all.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's the second chapter! I'll try to post the third ASAP! Reviews please!


	3. Akina and Kaemon

The third chapter is here

The third chapter is here! This is where some of the sad bits come. But, I'm not gonna spoil you guys any more! Read on! R&R!

I thank Sorrel-Piedra for the baby names she contributed for this story. Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In three months time… One spring morning…

"Dear Neji and Tenten,

We heard that your babies are expected within the month. 

We just wanted to congratulate you this early. 

We're so happy for you! Ask us about anything!

From,

Ino and Shikamaru Nara"

"To Our Dearest Neji and Tenten Hyuga,

Someone told us that you'd be expecting your kids this month.

You have our blessing! Believe it!

Sincerely Yours,

Hokage Naruto-Sama and Lady Hinata Uzumaki"

"For my teammates,

Hope you like the spring flowers.

My babysitting services are available for you guys once the youths are born.

Lots of Support,

Rock Lee"

"Neji and Tenten,

Heard about the babies being expected soon.

How nice.

Sakura and I will be helping in any way.

By the way, our son's turning two next week.

Consider dropping by for the party Wednesday next week, if you can.

Regards,

Sasuke, Sakura and Sachiko 

(A/C: Sachiko means 'happiness child' or 'he who brought happiness' since Sasuke got so happy when he was born. See Chapter 1)

Tenten smiled as she leafed through the many cards her friends sent to them. She looked at the many bouquets of spring flowers that stood on her desk in the Leaf Hospital. The room was invaded by the flowers' fragrances.

"Here's another bouquet of flowers, Tenten," Neji grunted as he made his way into the hospital room, carrying a ceramic vase of blooms, "It's spring anyway so I'm not surprised that they're sending over spring blooms."

Tenten giggled as she watched him struggle to bring the flowers to the other bouquets, "This one's from Gai-sensei. There's no card but it was he himself who came over and gave this."

Smiling, Tenten gazed at the numerous flowers before her. They were all her favorites, obviously. She loved how beautiful and magnificent the flowers looked as they sun's rays reflected on the dewdrops. It's as if they were made of pink and yellow crystals.

She went on reading the book she had: 'A List of 1001 Baby Names'. Neji huffed then asked, "Have you already decided on the names?"

Shaking her head, Tenten flipped a page but then, she said, "But I may already have one for our baby girl.

Neji then crossed his arms across his chest then waited for her to tell him.

"Well, I'm not so sure about it," Tenten explained, "But… What do you think of… Akina?"

Arching a brow, Neji repeated, "A-Akina?"

Tenten nodded, putting down the book, "Yeah, Akina. It means 'spring flower'. You know how much I love spring flowers and besides, she'll be a spring flower herself since she'll be born within this month. You get me?"

Understanding, Neji nodded then said, "Fine, fine. Akina's an okay name, I guess."

Tenten snickered then handed the book to her husband saying, "I picked the girl's name. Why don't you pick your son's name, then?"

"Why not?" Neji said with a smirk. He sat himself on a chair and began his search.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I dunno…" Neji mumbled, placing the book on the table beside him.

He's been searching for quite some time and he didn't seem to find a nice name for his son.

Tenten sighed and went on sipping the tea Sakura offered her to ease some of the abdominal pain she was having, "Well, why not?" she asked him.

"You based our daughter's name on something," Neji stated, "I guess I'll name him once I see him. By then, I'd have the perfect name that will describe him and all."

Shrugging at Neji's indecision, she muttered, "Whatever you say, Neji Honey…"

With that, Neji stood from his seat then asked, "Do you mind if I leave you for a while, Tenten? I just need to get something to eat. I haven't had anything since this morning."

He bent down to Tenten and left a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, okay." Tenten whispered. He left the room and walked down the hall.

His cellphone's vibration in his pocket felt uncomfortable as it rang. Picking it up, Neji greeted the caller with a passive voice, "Hello?"

"Hey, Neji!" Kiba greeted at the other end, "Congrats on the babies! I know they're not yet born but they will be soon, right? Yahoo!"

Neji flinched at Kiba's booming voice. "Hey, thanks." Neji mumbled back.

"Akamaru has a litter of puppies with one of the dogs in the household. You want a few for your kids?" Kiba asked.

Neji replied, "Nah. I don't want them to get rabies."

"Whatever, Neji." Kiba chuckled, "Well, I got to go. Good luck with Tenten."

Neji didn't answer and just hung up.

At that, he got into the escalator and went three floors down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ring! Ring!

'What? Who's calling now?' Neji thought, glancing at his cellphone once again.

He's been having lunch downstairs for quite some time and since then Tenten didn't bother to send him a text message.

"Neji? It's Sakura," the voice at the other end said, "Where are you? I got Tenten rushed into the delivery room. She's laboring. I couldn't find you around so I had to do it on my own."

Neji didn't even let her finish. He stood from where he was and ran, his phone on his ear.

"How is she?" Neji, panicking, shifted through the hospital entrance, trying hard to reach Tenten before anything else.

"You wouldn't want to hear how she is," Sakura muttered. In the background, Tenten was moaning loudly. Neji bit his lip then demanded, "Put your phone on her ear! I want to talk to her!"

Rushing, Sakura placed the phone on Tenten's ear then her mumble tickled Neji's ear, "Neji, I'll be okay. Just… get here as soon as you can, please…"

He wanted to make sure that she'd be alright. He wanted to run faster and hold her hand, assuring her that she'd be fine. She'll be okay…

"I'm on my way…" was all that Neji could say before hanging up and briskly proceeding to the said room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The blood-curdling screams of pain chilled Neji's blood. He sat numb in the waiting room. He wished he could get up, get into the room and be with Tenten.

But, the previous moment forced him to leave…

"Neji!" Sakura shrieked, "Get out of the delivery room! Now!"

_Without hesitation, Neji shook his head and snapped, "I have to be with Tenten! I won't interfere, I promise!"_

_Sakura shook her head then snit her lips, "No way am I going to let you watch Tenten give birth!" she exclaimed._

_He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. At that, he exited the room and then called back, "Tenten, you'll be fine… promise?"_

_Tenten nodded, "Promise, Neji Honey."_

More of Tenten's shouts reached the outside to the waiting room. Neji felt helpless that he couldn't ease her pain. It was too much for him to bear.

Every shriek and every shout of pain that shot from her mouth made him sweat even more.

She's been doing so for quite some time now… he couldn't tell how long but one thing's for sure: it felt like an eternity.

His friends arrived one by one to support him and all.

When Lee arrived with Gai-sensei, he was standing outside the delivery room's door, near to breaking down. Gai lectured him on how youthful he and Tenten are as Lee pat his back, saying that everything will turn out well.

Shikamaru and Ino bothered to come soon after. They brought even more spring blooms with them, hoping it made him feel more confident of this. Ino just smiled and told him that he shouldn't worry while Shika said that it's worthwhile.

Before he knew it, Hokage Naruto and Lady Hinata were with him, seated in the waiting room. Naruto gave him a few cups of ramen to 'ease the anxiety and all' but he couldn't even eat a bite. Hinata handed him some healing medicine for Tenten so she'd recover from the after-effects.

Choji came over for a quick visit. He brought more barbecued pork then immediately left since he still had a mission.

Sasuke along with Sachiko went over to check on how things were doing. Sasuke entered the room but got shoved out by one of Sakura's assistants. He was chuckling with embarrassment, saying that they were cutting Tenten up. Neji almost strangled him.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were there, too, oddly. Ditching the cigarettes for now, Asuma looked like the fresh air was going to choke him. Kakashi discussed with Neji the hardships that were worst than this after the babied were born. It didn't make Neji feel any better.

In a couple of hours' time, Neji was alone in the waiting room. The shrieking and screaming was gone. Some of the medical corps were already cheering but he heard Sakura silence them and soon, they were busy again.

A pink headed kunoichi poked her head out of the door and muttered slightly glad and slightly disappointed, "Uh… Neji… Congratulations."

Neji hurriedly went to her, seeing her carry two bundles in her arms, one wrapped in pink and one wrapped in blue.

He first looked at his daughter. She was the first one born, according to Sakura. She had rosy and chubby cheeks and a twisted lock of brown hair from above her forehead. She was sound asleep, as if indifferent towards the world around her.

Then, he turned to his son. His little boy had a toothless smile on. Strange that he did. He was a newborn infant. His head was smooth to the touch. Neji reached to touch him but when he did, the infant…

The infant took hold of his finger. The baby wrapped its tiny fingers around his forefinger.

And with that, Neji did something he rarely ever did: smile.

One simple smile carved onto Neji's face. It seemed magical at that.

"Kaemon…" Neji whispered, "I'll call you Kaemon which means 'joyful'. You look like a cheery little child. And… you made me happy."

Sakura nodded and motioned for Neji to hold his own children. Neji grabbed them gently and began cradling them in his arms. He swore he felt tears swell in his eyes as he watched as twins snuggly cuddled his arms.

"So… what about Tenten?" Neji then asked.

A dismayed look spread onto Sakura's features, "Oh… about that…"

Neji's eyes then grew as he repeated in a stern voice, "What happened to her? What is it? Did something bad happen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CLIFF-HANGER!! HAHA! EVIL! Keep yourself posted and maybe you'll find out real soon.**


	4. Happily Ever After?

I'm just going to get something straight through this chapter, okay

I'm just going to get something straight through this chapter, okay? Everyone who pleaded not to kill Tenten, keep reading!

**Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The birth of your twins wasn't a normal delivery, Neji," Sakura explained, "We used the Caesarian method of delivery."

Neji nodded, still cradling his two children, "And…?" he went on, waiting for Sakura to go on.

Sakura bit her lip then continued, "She lost a lot of blood. Too much, in fact. She's very pale. I know Tenten's a strong kunoichi and all, but, oddly, she couldn't take that much."

Glancing at his now sleepy son, Neji felt his world crumble. He clutched his children and tried to speak, "W-Will she make it?"

The medic didn't reply immediately. She just bowed her head, hoping her gaze won't meet Neji's. She felt ashamed.

"Well," Sakura mumbled finally, "We're doing what we can. There's a chance that she'll live… but there's an even bigger chance that she won't."

With that, there were no words that went round the room. Both were silent and even the twins were quiet, as if they knew what was going on.

Shaking his head, Neji then muttered, "Please do whatever it takes, Sakura."

Sakura just managed to nod back. She motioned another medic to come out then explained to Neji, "The babies will be placed in the nursery, Neji. You can go see them anytime. Tenten will be transferred to another room so we can work on her condition."

Giving his twins to the medic, Neji looked on at them, especially at his little Kaemon. If he saw right, he swore he saw the little boy raise his tiny arm, waving good-bye to his father.

'I can't lose them now…' Neji thought in despair, 'It's as if everything I loved will be taken from me.'

And with that, Neji tried to feel the presence of Tenten's chakra anywhere nearby. But, even if she was just in the next room, her chakra's presence was almost undetectable… as if she was really gone.

Before leaving the Hyuga to himself, Sakura said a few words, "We'll alert you on any news on Tenten, Neji. You won't miss a thing."

Then, she left the waiting room.

'I won't miss a thing?' Neji said in his head, 'I'll miss Tenten, that's for sure.'

And with that, he went to his chair and began to wait once again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's not going to make it!" Sakura's assistant exclaimed, looking down at Tenten on the surgical table (A/C: I dunno what it's called. Sorry.).

Patting the sweat off her forehead, Sakura persisted, "No, she'll make it. I know Tenten. She's strong…"

Another medic shook his head, "Sakura, we've been trying to revive her for the last half hour. She hasn't breathed a huff of air or batted an eyelash once! Her heart rate is getting lower by the second and the blood she's losing can't be slowed down!"

"What kind of medics are we if we can't save this woman?" Sakura screamed, "Replace the oxygen tank. Keep looking for what could be delaying her consciousness! And I need someone to pass more chakra into her. Her bleeding has to stop."

Each medic in the room was beginning to panic. Tenten wasn't breathing, but her heart is still beating. They couldn't figure any of the complications out.

"Let the pain stop for her, Sakura." A medic suggested, "She's probably in great pain now. If we let her go now, her suffering will end!"

Sakura shot a stern look at the medic then snapped back, "Everyone has a right to live. Her family will experience an even greater suffering if we don't get her back now!"

Furious and desperate, Sakura glanced around, checking on each busy medic present. She then screamed, "Sasuke! Get in here now!"

Slightly hurrying, Sasuke burst into the room then coolly said, running his hands through his hair, "Hey, Sakura baby. What's up?"

"Don't 'What's up?' me!" Sakura blurt out, "Tenten's dying on the spot and I need your help!"

Sasuke glanced at Tenten, who was unconscious then gave a look of slight pity. "What can I do?" Sasuke muttered to his wife, "I suck at medicine and all…"

Sakura then faced him and every now and then glanced at Tenten as she explained, "Yeah. I know, but you're just as smart as I am. Do me a favor, Sasuke Honey, my mind's too stressed right now. Try to figure out what's wrong with Tenten."

The onyx-eyed shinobi then asked, "What's her condition?"

"She's not breathing." Sakura said, "Her heart beat's beating slow then fast alternatively. Right now, just right now, we managed to delay her blood-loss."

With a minute's thought, Sasuke concluded, "I think… it's her heart."

"Her heart?" Sakura remarked, baffled.

A little doubtful on this, Sasuke then admitted, "It's just a guess, Cherry. Coz, you know, oxygen can't get round the body if the heart doesn't pump it, right? And her blood isn't circulating right either. Maybe the stress she endured and all affected her heart's condition."

Sakura made a few thoughts then muttered, "That… might be true."

At that, Sasuke then added, "But, it's just a hypothesis. I'm not really, really 100 sure, I admit that, Cherry."

Sakura shoved him then said, "Yeah, Yeah, Sasuke Honey. Thanks for the help. Love you…"

But as he made his way to the door, Sakura added,

"And it's so cute when you call me Cherry, by the way."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the last few moments waiting for any news on Tenten, Neji has been standing in front of the glass of the nursery.

He watched his two infants sleep, squirm, wiggle and grin at him clumsily every now and then.

Sometimes, it made him forget that he was ever worried. 

Each crib had a signage over their head: 'Hyuga Akina' for Akina and 'Hyuga Kaemon' for Kaemon.

Neji saw that Akina would fall asleep every now and then but soon, Kaemon would tap her head, bothering her from her slumber.

Neither child cried while he was there. Once, Neji went to go to the bathroom and when he came back, the twins were bawling and they only stopped once they noticed that he was back.

'Yeah,' Neji said in his head, 'These two really _are _my kids.'

"Neji! Neji! Great news!" a female voice called from across the hall.

Turning his head, Neji found Sakura, smiling with so much radiance. He got jolted then called out, "How's Tenten?"

Sakura turned back then said with a loud voice, "She's fine… really fine."

From out of the corner of the hallway, there was a brown-haired kunoichi seated on a wheel chair. She was beaming at Neji and even before she managed to go near enough, Neji knew who she was.

"Tenten? Tenten!" Neji cried out.

Yeah, it was Tenten on the wheel chair. Another medic pushed her wheel chair towards Neji. She still looked pale at the cheeks but her grin made a big change. "…Neji!" Tenten managed to call.

When the two met at the middle of the corridor, Neji then thanked Sakura, "I'm so glad you saved her."

Sakura shook her head then explained, "Sasuke told me that it was a heart problem. He was absolutely wrong. What was wrong was the flow of the donated blood to her veins. Instead of passing more blood to her, she was actually losing more."

Tenten reached to hug Neji. With a big smile, Neji did hug her.

"If Sasuke didn't say that, we wouldn't have checked on the heart meter which was beside the blood tubes. We would have never seen the blood tubes and corrected the mistake." Sakura finished.

"Tenten…" Neji muttered in her arms, "I'm so relieved."

With a couple of tears in her eyes, Tenten mumbled back, almost choking in her tears of joy, "I'm not going anywhere, Neji. I'm not going to leave you or our babies…"

Once the word 'babies' was said, the couple exchanged glances then in unison, they said, "The twins!"

Tenten impatiently went to the nursery window with Neji. Once they've reached it, they both stared at their children lovingly.

"Oh my…" she whispered, "They're so adorable."

Neji smiled and tapped the glass, pointing at his son, "I named our boy Kaemon. Is that okay?"

Thinking, Tenten said, "Kaemon means 'joyful', eh? Hm. Why not? It's a charming name."

Tenten leaned on Neji's shoulder as the two held each other's hands, looking at the two infants from behind the glass.

At sight of her mother, Akina made a grin, one like Kaemon's.

"Hi, my Akina," Tenten greeted, simply waving with her forefinger.

After that, the couple went to look at Kaemon. He was also smiling and he seemed as if he was clapping his tiny baby hands.

"And, there's our Kaemon," Neji chuckled.

And with that, a huge snot bubble blew up from Kaemon's nose. He giggled softly as it popped.

Neji and Tenten snickered at the sight. This feels like a perfect beginning.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Years later…

"Come here, Kaemon! Walk to daddy!" Neji cooed.

On the grass, Kaemon sat on his butt, simply staring at his father. He then drew a cheery smile (with two milk teeth sticking out at the front) and soon, he just stood up and began tumbling over to Neji.

"Haha! That's so adorable!" Tenten exclaimed, combing Akina's locks, "It's as if he knew what you were saying!"

Neji glanced at Kaemon's twin sister, Akina. She had dead-straight brown hair (straight like Neji's but brown like Tenten's) and watched Tenten tie a pink silk ribbon around the little twirl of hair near Akina's brow. It was the only strand of hair she had that wasn't straight.

"Well, Neji," Tenten began, "Your prediction was right. We _did _have a boy and a girl and they both _do _have your Byakugan eyes."

Once Tenten finished her sentence, she smiled at Kaemon, who was squirming in his father's arms, "I think Kaemon's going to grow his ebony hair long to look like yours."

With the guess, Neji replied, "I'll have him wear it in a low pony tail like I did when we were Genin." He chuckled and pinched his son's cheeks.

"He has your smile, Tenten," Neji commented. And with that, Kaemon made a big, happy grin.

Laughing, Neji then said, "Well, we have to go now. Tomorrow's their second birthday and we still don't have the decorations."

Tenten stood up, carrying Akina in her arms, "Yeah. I also have to ask Ino for a couple of spring flower bouquets. Let's go, Neji Honey."

And with that, the couple, and their twin children stood from their lawn and began walking into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END! HAHAHAHA! You guys liked it? I hope you guys did! Review me please!**


End file.
